


From the Ashes

by Thymolphthalein



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Burn the orphange down, Children, Drabble, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Kitsune, rebuilt orphanage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymolphthalein/pseuds/Thymolphthalein
Summary: Tala Doon visits an orphanage.





	From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpath/gifts).



The child stared at Tala. Small, inquisitive eyes went from her face, to her tails. She flicked them, once, and the child's face lit up in delight. 

It wasn't Tala's first time at this orphanage, but she visited whenever she could. The child was new. Tala loved the children, but she wished that they could meet under better circumstances. Well, considering she was around when it burnt down, this was better circumstances. 

Oh, Tala remembered it alright. The screaming and the pain pain pain eating up her sleeve and melting her skin and refusing to kill her or was it her refusing to die and the children—she had to save the children what happened to the children. Exaryth's face, melting and bubbling and— 

She cast that memory from her mind. The child was frowning, lib bubbling, sensing something was sad. They were quite smart, children. Babies, mostly. They could sense moods. Unlike some children, who were either oblivious or stupid. Tala patted the child's head; he was getting agitated. 

(His mouth had bubbled like Exaryth's.) 

Her tails flicked. 

(How the smell of her fur burning was sweet, sweet dismay.) 

'Oi! Tala!' 

The kitsune turned, relieved at the interruption. The child smiled. 

'Hello, Ave!' 

Aven glanced at the child before smiling at Tala. 'He's new. We haven't named him yet.' 

'I see.' Tala rocked the child. 

'He seems to have taken a liking to you,' Aven rubbed at the corner of their eye. 'You should name him.' 

'Really?' It wasn't a question. Tala paused. Her voice softened, 'then he's Kopge. Welcome back, Kopge.'

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't count as graphic descriptions of violence, right?  
> Yeah so I wrote about Scar's D&D character and it was really fun making my interpretation of her. This is really short but I might extended it later.  
> *So Kopge was Tala's adopted brother, but he kinda vanished...


End file.
